Archie and the gang come for a visit!
by Miyu444
Summary: Wow, who would know that most all of Archie's gang are mysteriously related to the digimon gang?!?!?


A/N: Well, well, well. I've decided to write a very strange, weird and odd fic. The idea came to me while looking over my   
favourite quality literature, Archie Comics! My god, why is there no Archie comic section on ff.net? I'm disappointed.   
Oh well! Enjoooy..  
  
I don't own digimon... or Archie and the gang!  
  
Archie and the gang come for a visit  
  
Sora Takenouchi walked into Dad Tates, the gang's favourite hang out. "Hey gang!" she grinned at the 6 people in front  
of her. They all grinned at her, and said their hellos. Among the group was Yamato Ishida, his little brother, Takeru   
Takaishi, Taichi Kamiya, his little sister Hikari, Koushiro Izumi, and Joe Kido. "A banana split, dad!(A/N: It's not  
ACTUALLY her dad, it's NO ONE's dad!) I've got news, guys! My second cousin Archie's coming over for a visit, he's  
from the states!"   
  
"Hey! That's weird, our cousin Betty's coming for a visit, too... Right Matt?" TK looked at his older brother, who nodded.   
  
Joe looked up. "What a coincidence! My third cousin from Riverdale's coming for a visit too!"  
  
"And so is my uncle-in-law's son, Dilton!" Izzy told the gang. Tai smirked, shaking his head, laughing slightly.  
  
"This is too weird! Our cousin Veronica's coming out too! I wonder if they're friends, coming for a visit together?" the   
gang shrugged and went back to sipping their sodas, and eating their banana splits.  
  
~2 weeks later, at the airport...~  
  
"Sora!!" a redhead called out, to the other redhead standing with a group of people. He jogged towards her, not noticing   
the cart of luggage directly in his path. "Ahhhhh!!" he fell over it. A blonde girl his age smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Are you okay, Archie?" she asked. He nodded, and she helped him up. "Thanks Betty..."  
  
"AARRRRCHIIIIIEEEEE!" a shrill cry came from not too far away, "Come here and take my luggage! Honestly, you should  
learn to be more of a gentleman!" Archie grinned and walked over to take her things.  
  
"Anything you say... Angel-pie..." Betty sighed shaking her head. She then walked over to the group of younger  
teenagers.  
  
"Hey Matt, TK! Are these your friends?" she asked the two blondes, while giving each of them a hug.  
  
"Yeah, it's weird, Betty, it's seems as though everyone you're friends with is somehow related to our friends!" Matt told  
her.  
  
"Sora!" Archie called again, and Sora walked over to him, taking a few of the many suit cases he carried. "Thanks! Gee!   
It seems like ages since I last saw you!"   
  
"I know! How are you?" Meanwhile, a scrawny boy with a long nose and a boy with thick framed glasses joined the group.  
  
"Izzy!" glasses yelled.  
  
"Joe! You guys have burgers here, right?" nose-boy yelled. (A/N: Ahaha... oh man, this fic sux! Lol, oh well, must.. fulfill...  
urge...)  
  
Joe shook his head at his cousin, "Yes, Jughead, we have burgers!" Jughead sighed with relief.  
  
"Dilton, did you bring your -insert high-technological thing-?" Izzy asked, taking one of his uncle-in-law's son's suit cases.  
  
"Sure did, it would have been insane of me not to!" he replied.   
  
"Prodigious!"  
  
"Tai! Kari! You poor things, just look at your clothes! Tsk, I guess I'll have to take you two shopping! Archie, put my   
luggage over here! Taichi will take over for you, right Taichi?" Veronica looked at Tai sweetly, who mumbled an inaudible  
reply. She grinned.  
  
"Wow, she is JUST like Mimi..." Sora speculated, "It's almost scary." the others nodded in agreement. The two gangs   
got all their things together and made their way to their designated living enviroments, after making plans to meet up  
at Dad Tates at 5 o' clock.   
  
~At 5 o' clock, in Dad tates...~   
  
"Banana splits, all around, dad!" Sora yells to the stout man behind the counter. He nods in reply, and starts making the  
splits.  
  
"Hey! Reggie said he was coming to Odaiba, after he picked up his cousin who lives in New York..." Betty told everyone.  
  
"Oh, I think he said he would meet us here tonight (A/N: How coincidental.... eh? This is too easy.)! At... 5:30 I think! Their  
plane arrived around 3." Archie said.   
  
"Right, Mimi told us she was coming over with her american cousin Reggie! What a small world!" Joe told the gangs.  
  
~Half an hour later... . . . My god.~  
  
"Hey gang!" yelled both Mimi and Reggie, to their designated gangs, who all greeted the two, as they entered Dad Tates.  
  
"Mimi! It's been ages!" Sora exclaimed, hugging her best friend.  
  
"Reg, how was your flight?" Betty asked. He shrugged.  
  
"It was all right... Really long though, zowie!" he shook his head. The gang laughed.  
  
"Shucks you guys! It's getting late, and we don't want to ruin our suppers, now DO we?" Archie asked. In reply, he got  
a few "Gee whiz no!" 's and a couple "Sure don't!" 's.  
  
"Hey girls, let's go shopping tomorrow! I can't wait to see the malls here!" Veronica looked at the girls, Betty rolled her  
eyes slightly, amused by her best friend's constant need to shop. Sora and Mimi were happy to go with the older girls.  
  
"What about us guys?" Matt asked, looking at Sora.  
  
"Uh, why don't you guys go to that car show tomorrow? I hear it's going to be terrific!" Sora told the guys, who thought it  
was a pretty good idea themselves. "Ok then! How about we go out for lunch at 1 o' clock at that little cafe, you know?"  
everyone knew! And so, the plans were set. The gang all seperated, going home to wash up for supper then spend some   
time with their families.  
  
~The next day, at 11 o' clock...~  
  
~In the mall...~  
  
"Betty! That suits you PERFECTLY!"  
  
"Thanks Mimi! That dress is to DIE!" the girls chattered about this and that, and managed to buy a few, or a few hundred  
for Veronica and Mimi, clothes. They also became very close friends! Time passes... and...  
  
"Wow, I'm getting tired! Let's go get a drink!" they all agreed to Veronica's suggestion, and headed towards the food court.  
  
"I wonder how the boys are doing...?"  
  
~Meanwhile, at the car show...~  
  
"Gee willikers! That one's JUST like ol' Bets!" Archie exclaimed, looking at the red jalopy sitting in the antique section.  
  
"And there's one just like my new car... Isn't it great?" Reggie bragged, while taking out a comb and mirror.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Jughead stated, for the fifth time. Joe rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jug, you ate five minutes ago!" Jughead just shrugged, and repeated himself. Joe sighed in frustration.  
  
"Zowie! That's a fast one!" Archie yelled as a car zoomed past them on the road.  
  
"Izzy! Did you calculate the -insert something here-?" Dilton asked, looking to the younger genious.  
  
"Yes, Dilton. It was precisely 65 000 -insert word-!" he replied.  
  
"Wow! That's amazing!" Dilton looked at his watch, "Hey! Guys! It's quarter to one! We should get this show on the road!"  
  
The guys all rushed to that little cafe, you know...?  
  
~They met the girls, and ate!! It was GREAT food, and they all ordered soda's with their burgers! Hoorah!~  
  
~Wow, after that, things just went by SO fast, the two gangs felt as if they'd known the other gang for forever! Everything  
was going well, until the gang decided to have a date night...~  
  
"Archie! Take ME!" Veronica yelled, clutching onto Archie's arm.  
  
"NO! ME!!!" exclaimed Betty, clutching his other arm.  
  
"Sora, go with ME!" Tai stated to Sora, taking her hand.  
  
"No! You'd rather go with ME!" Matt yelled, pushing Tai.  
  
"ME!"   
  
"Me!!!! AGHHH..!" Matt and Tai started throwing punches at each other, while Betty and Veronica started fighting, with   
words!  
  
"STOOOPPPP!!!" yelled the two redheads (A/N: Not Izzy...). "We can all go together, how about that? Matt and Tai, will  
you be my dates?" Sora said, after everyone shut up.  
  
"And will you two be my dates, Betty, Veronica?" everyone was happy with that.  
  
"Mimi... will you go out with me?" Joe asked, blushing.  
  
"Yeah!" Mimi grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey you guys! I just ran into this totally groovy chick! Her name is Jun!" Reggie came in with the big haired freak. "And,   
get this! Ethel's her cousin, and is here too!" Ethel came in, and spotted Jughead.  
  
"JUGGIE!!!!" Jughead sighed in defeat, at least she'd pay for popcorn. Behind him, TK and Kari had already decided that   
they would go together.  
  
"Hey... Where's Izzy and Dilton?" Tai asked, concerned for his old and new friend.  
  
"Oh, they're working on an experiment they'd been working on for weeks!" Mimi explained, that comment was followed by   
numerous "ooohhhh" 's.   
  
~And so, they all went on their dates! They went to see this movie, with a guy who was trying to set the entire world on  
fire, but, luckily, a man, James, Bond James, 0009, saved the day! The movie was filled with laughter, tears, and drama.  
Wow!~  
  
"Wow I can't believe you guys are leaving tomorrow!" Sora said, saddened, at Dad Tates.  
  
~Next day, at the airport...~  
  
"Bye you guys!!!! We'll miss you!!" yelled the digi-gang.  
  
"BYE! Maybe we'll come back again for a visit!!!" yelled the riverdale gang.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Definately my BEST FIC EVER!  
  
By the way... my other fics are in progress, if anyone cares! *sob* Ok, bye!  
  
Miyu444 


End file.
